Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski bike and more particularly to a downhill ski bike operably by a rider in a standing position.
Description of the Related Art
Downhill ski biking involves a rider mounted vehicle (a ski bike) that typically comprises a frame; a steering mechanism, and a seat, and a frame. Typically, front and rear skis couple to the frame for riding over a snow covered slope. The rider is able to sit on the ski bike and enjoyably coast down the slope.
Generally, the surface on which ski bikes operate is slick, such as snow covered mountains or ice blanketed ponds. This makes steering and maneuverability difficult. Riders are not always able to bite or grip the surface with ski edging well enough to maneuver efficiently, creating dangerous conditions for riders facing paths blocked with trees, oncoming skiers, rocks, depressions, uneven or soft snow, and other obstacles. The consequential vibrations and shock forces that travel from the blades of the ski bike up to the rider can be hard on the body, or worse, cause the rider to lose control of the ski bike.
Ski bikes are designed to be operated as light weight vehicles without a motor for propulsion and to rely solely on gravity, the weight of the rider, and minimal friction from the snow or ice, to move. Thus, proper shocks are not feasible to add to the blades and frame of the ski bike. For, if the shocks and dampeners were added, the additional weight would make the ski bike too cumbersome and heavy to operate efficiently.
There exists a need in the art for a ski bike that dampens shock forces on skis and provides multiple steering components for precise maneuverability on a slick surface. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a ski bike that glides across a slick surface while mounted and operated by a rider in a standing position, dampens lateral and axial shock forces through a dampener, a front shock pivot mount, and a swing arm tower, and provides precise maneuverability through a rotatable handle bar sub assembly, shifting of center of mass, and curved edges on the skis that enable carving techniques. Current ski bikes are not effective.